Halloween in Satellite
by Bakugan5Ds
Summary: It's Halloween in the Satellite, and Martha has given the young Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan and Jack and Dana Atlas permission to trick-or-trick this year. With the help of their friend Lysander, can the friends come together to agree on their costumes and how to approach their first Halloween ever or will the whole idea fall short?
1. The Approval

**Author's Note****: This is my first story ever that involved 5D's and not only that my first story I actually ever written that wasn't for English. Just to start off, I will have two OC people in this story. One will be Jack's sister, Dana, and the other will be Dana's fiancée, Lysander but because this story is set back way back when Yusei, Crow, and Jack were younger there won't be any fiancées in this story. Enjoy**

* * *

Six year old Dana sat staring deeply out the window. This wasn't just any window, it was the window of her and her brother's playhouse or hideout as her brothers liked to call it. The little playhouse was outside of her and her brother's foster mother Martha house. She was too deep in thought to hear her name being called by her brothers Yusei, Crow and Jack.

"DANA!" shouted her seven year old brother Yusei.

"Oh, DANNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAA!" yelled her other seven year old brother Crow.

"Hey lit'l sis." called her strong accent nine year old brother Jack.

As soon as the playhouse door swung opened and hit the wall hard, Dana snapped out of her thought.

"Hmmm, oh hey you three." she said smiling her big bright energetic smile at her brothers. Even though Yusei and Crow weren't her biological brothers like Jack, she still saw them as her brothers because ever since they met a few years back the four of them ended up becoming closer than ever as well as seeing each other as family.

"Guess what!" said the little orange haired boy.

"What Crow?"

"Guess!"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Then that wouldn't be any fun! You have to guess!" chimed in the little black and golden highlighted haired boy.

"Fine. Did Martha agree to let us bake cookies?" she guessed.

"Nope, but we should ask about that before dinner." said Yusei.

"Do we get to stay up later than normal tonight?"

"No. Still nine thirty like always." frowned Crow.

Dana laughed at her brother Crow. He was known around their district for always making her and others laugh because of his hilarious facial expressions and comments.

"I give up. Tell me pretty please." she begged them.

"You're no fun. Martha said me, Yusei, Jack and you can go trick-or-treating this year!"

"Yeah, and she said she'll help us make the costumes and put up decorations all over the house and outside too!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Really?!"

"Mhm. If you don't believe us, you can go ask her yourself." said Crow.

"No, I believe you guys 100%!"

Dana couldn't help hiding her smile from glowing any more than it already was at the thought of her and her brothers getting to go trick or treating. As Yusei and Crow share ideas about what they could be, she looked at her abnormally quiet brother Jack.

"Jackie, you haven't said anything since you entered this establishment. How come? Aren't you impassioned?" she asked the blonde boy. Dana and Yusei were well known around their district for having a very extraordinary vocabulary (Dana for the most part) as well as being very smart even though they were just six and seven.

Jack looked at his sister's big smile and knew he wouldn't be able to keep quiet forever without his sister noticing. No matter how hard you tried to hide what your real expression is or what you're thinking, Dana would know. "Well Donnie," he said "I don't think we should go out trick or treating." Jack was known for being a realist (or pessimist as Crow and Yusei called him) as well as an idealist (that's what Dana called him whenever he would come up with crazy schemes and ideas) since it influenced his high egocentric opinion of himself.

"Why not?" said the bemused Crow and Yusei.

"I mean, look at us four. Were too old to be doing little kids stuff."

"But Jackie, we can get candy and be cute lit'l animals and bugs like ladybugs and kittens." said the light caramel and strawberry highlighted tipped haired girl with the sadness creeping in her voice and her big pink eyes.

Jack looked at his sister. Dang, her eyes and her sweet voice gets me every time, he thought. He smiled at his brothers and his younger sister. "Fine but only for you Dana." All of sudden Jack was knocked on the floor as Dana, Crow and Yusei tackled him in enthusiasm.

"Alright, alright." laughed the blonde boy. "Get off of me!"

As the four kids laughed with one another, they all of a sudden heard the peaceful sound of a grass whistle being played behind their house. The gang got up and went outside to find their nine year old friend Lysander playing his favorite instrument. Crow, Yusei and Jack all looked at the blushing Dana. It was no secret that Dana liked Lysander and he liked her.

"Hey Lye." said Crow.

"Hello Sander." said Yusei.

"Hiya Lysander." said Jack.

"Hi Lysander" Dana said in her sweetish voice she had while her face got even more redder than before causing Crow, Jack and Yusei to giggle at her.

Lysander grinned trying to keep his redness from appearing upon his somewhat pale cheeks. "Hello gentlemen and Ana." Ana was Lysander's nickname for Dana making her cheeks even redder than they were earlier.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come by today? Another delivery for Martha from your father?" asked Yusei. Lysander's father used to own a huge grocery store business with fifth teen bedrooms above the store for his family and also the homeless and the sick since his mother was a trained nurse before the accident seven years ago so after his mother died, his father would often have him make deliveries whether its food or medicine to the people of Satellite to try and help out more to keep Lysander busy.

"How did you know where to find us?" questioned Jack

"Or to make romantic eyes at Dan?" coming from the laughing Crow. "Owww!" shouted Crow as a ball hit him smack dab right in the back of his head from Dana. The other boys laughed.

"I asked Martha where you guys were and she said out here so I came to find you all. And for your information," Lysander said in his nine year old version of the matter-of-fact voice "I came here to ask if you guys wanted to go trick-or-treating this year? Since I'm pretty much a jack-of-all-trades I thought that maybe I could make our costumes and help bake a few treats for all the homeless animals and kids and we can take it them as we get candy." Lysander wasn't kidding when he said he was a jack-of-all-trades since he could do everything from cooking to making home remedies with his uncle who just so happened to be a doctor and the friend of Martha's as well as live with her and the kids she takes care of.

"Not a bad Lysander. Couldn't have done it bet'r myself" said the pride stricken blonde.

"I'm all in if you guys are up for it! Crow is ready for any challenge you throw at me!" said the now energetic orange haired boy.

"Good idea Sander. I'm in." said the black and gold highlighted haired boy.

"That's four for yes. Ana what do you think? I can make your outfit the prettiest and cutest out of the five of us." Lysander reasoned with the light caramel and strawberry highlighted tipped haired girl. Dana was more of a tom boy since a good majority of her interactions were boys while talking to just about three girls in total. Plus, anything Lysander said or thought of she would agree with no matter what the cost or how stupid it sounded.

Dana showed her big bright energetic smile again. "So when can we get started?" with this statement, the little girl was tackled by the happy boys instead of her brother this time.

* * *

**Since is my first story ever (like I stated earlier) I would like reviews. Whether there good or bad. I'm opened to anything. I have a Deviantart account with this story posted as well. I plan on uploading my colored and non-colored drawings of Crow and Yusei but I want to wait until I draw Jack (Jack isn't the easiest person to draw). Plus, for those who are visual, after I draw Jack ill draw Dana so you can get a good idea for her since I wasn't that descriptive in the story other than her hair and eye color. Also, this story shouldn't be very long so it should probably be about 3 or 4 chapters give or take. Any questions you can PM me and if you want to know Dana's whole back ground and other stuff about her that I came up with you can PM me as well. :)**


	2. Costumes, Cookies and Squabbles

"OH MAN!" exclaimed Crow as his life points went down to zero. "You always win Yusei!"

"I always do!" said Yusei.

Just as Crow was going to ask for a rematch, Dana, Jack and Lysander walked into the dining room putting paper, scissors, glitter, crayons, fabric (of all sorts), rulers and pencils on top of Yusei's and Crow's duel.

"Hey Crow and Yusei." said Dana.

"Hi you guys. What's with all that stuff?" asked the bemused Crow.

"Crow have you already forgotten that today we're supposed to start thinking about what we want to be for Halloween?" Jack questioned in an annoyed voice.

"That's today?" Crow asked trying to remember.

"No, it's on the day of Halloween smart one."

"You don't have to be mean Jack. You could have just said yes."

"Well when talking to you, I have to spell everything out"

"Oh really? Why don't you come across this table and that to my face?"

"Don't mind if I do!" yelled the blonde.

"That's enough you guys!" Yusei shouted trying to hold back Jack while Lysander held back Crow. The boys ignored them.

"Guys can you please stop fighting? For me at least?" asked the sadden Dana as she watched her brothers fight. Even though Crow and Jack loved and cared for each other, they could never stop squabbling over just the littlest things causing Dana and Yusei to get annoyed as well as Martha having to come in and break up the fight.

Crow and Jack looked over at Dana. They knew how much she hated them squabbling and how much it affected her. "Alright Dana." The boys said at the same time causing their sister to smile.

"Now that that's settled," Yusei started "Who wants to write down all the ideas that we come up with?"

All eyes turned toward Dana. Dana (other than Yusei) had the best handwriting out of the group and she was really good at writing since she dreamed of one day being an author and a famous one at that. For now, she just jotted down her life so far to start the journey of being an author.

Dana sighed. "I'll be the writer."

"Good now we won't have to try and read Crow's and Jack's handwriting." laughed Lysander causing him to get glitter thrown on him.

Dana took the pencil in her hand and titled the paper "Costume ideas". "Alright now who has any ideas?" she asked.

The room fell quiet. Suddenly Crow's face lite up.

"How bout," Crow asked, "We go as zombies?"

"Not a bad idea but other children our ages usually are zombies." Lysander noted "but it can go on the list anyways." Dana scribbled down the idea.

"How bout we go as pirates? We can say 'Argh' and walk around with an eye patch." Yusei said.

"Or we can go as Vampires! I would look great as a vampire" exclaimed Jack, arching his pointer fingers to his mouth to mimic fangs.

"Better idea. We go as witches! We can use broom sticks and make really cool hats and clothes!" shouted Crow.

"We can go as our favorite animals." suggested Lysander. "I can make a really cute puppy outfit for you Ana if you want" he asked her shyly.

"Noooooo!" Crow bellowed out "On Halloween you're supposed to be big and scary like Martha and your father tells us. They said you're supposed to be something you're not like usually."

"Then that means we can be the people of the City then who are rich and don't really have to work" retorted Jack. Before the Satellite was formed from the accident seven years, the City and the Satellite was once together as one and everyone was rich and powerful. After the accident though, the city and the satellite become separated have the people of satellite to live in poor and unhealthy conditions. It was simple really. The city was the rich, clean and powerful and the satellite was poor, filthy and powerless.

As Dana was writing done all the ideas she heard, her and her brothers foster mother Martha walked into the dining room with a big tray of cookies and 5 glasses of milk.

"Are you kids behaving yourselves?" Martha asked as she tried to find a spot on the table to put down the cookies and milk.

"Yes Martha." Yusei said as he moved some paper and fabric out of the way to make room for her tray.

"When are we not behaving Martha?" Crow questioned.

"The real question is when you are behaving Crow." Jack said loud enough for crow to hear.

"What was that Jack?" Crow asked with anger rising in his voice.

"I said…." Jack started before Martha cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it you two." Martha said in a stern voice causing the blonde and orange haired boy to stop talking.

"Hi Martha. You look nice today." Said Lysander.

"Why thank you Lysander. You have the personality of your mother."

"That's what my dad and Uncle Schmidt say all the time." said the embarrassed brown haired boy.

"Well, you do. She was such a nice lady. Anyways, what are you guys up too?" Martha asked as she took a seat next to Jack.

"We're thinking of costumes that we can be for Halloween." Responded Yusei.

"So far….it hasn't….gone…..very well…because we….can...can't agree on…what we all c…can be." Crow chimed in through a mouth full of cookies.

Jack rolled his eyes in disgust as Dana and Martha laughed at the orange haired boy.

"One at a time Crow. The cookies aren't going anywhere and if they run out, I have more cookies in the kitchen," Martha said between laughs. "Well what have you guys got so far?"

After eating her cookie, Dana read off the list for Martha.

"That's a good list."

"Yeah but Martha, we all can't agree on any one of those and plus, if we have at least four people for one idea we still have one person who doesn't agree and we all want to be a group costume." Yusei explained.

"You all know that you all don't have to be the same costume right?" Martha asked.

She received blank stares.

She smiled and laughed again. "You guys can be whatever you want to be for Halloween. You all don't have to go as the same costume. You're supposed to be whatever your heart desires. If you want to be scary then be scary or if you want to be something sweet and nice then be something sweet and nice just as long as you pick something that you want to be."

"Oh." said Crow.

"I get what you're saying." Jack stated.

"We never really thought about it like that." Yusei inserted.

Then all of a sudden, Dana got an idea. She quickly got up from the table and ran down the hall.

"Dana? Where are you going?" asked Martha.

"I'll be right back!" Dana shouted from down the hall.

"Hmm. What do you think she's doing?" asked Lysander.

"Maybe she really had to use the bathroom." Crow answered causing a cookie to hit his forward from Jack's direct.

"OWWW! Martha! Did you see that?"

"Jack…" Martha started.

"It slipped out of my hand Martha." Jack said trying to hide his smirk. "I didn't mean it. Honest"

Before crow could open his mouth to say something, Dana came back from running down the hall to the second floor with three separate small piles of about forty cards in her hand.

"What are you doing with are cards?" asked Jack as his sister grabbed Yusei's and Crow's deck from under the junk of fabric, paper, and glitter. The cards Jack speaks of are duel monster cards. These cards had different effects, types, attributes, monsters and levels as well as the color of the card (depending on the type of monster), and even spell and trap cards. People duel against each other with between forty and sixty cards in them.

"Our costumes can be our cards!" she explained with her big smile reappearing on her face.

They all looked at Dana bemused.

"Dawn, how would our cards be our costumes?" Yusei questioned as he munched on a cookie. "We use them to duel."

"I know but were not going to wear are cards were going to be the cards.' She continued to explain. "We can pick our favorite card from our decks and be that monster for Halloween!"

That's when the light bulbs went off in everyone's heads.

"Way to go Dan!" yelled Crow.

"You're the brightest girl I know Donnie!" said Jack.

"Thanks but really it was your ideas that inspired my idea. Our cards, just like us, show are personality and shows what Martha was saying about being what we choose to be." She stated "for our group costumes we can be duel monsters but we can choose which one of our favorite cards to be." As she finished her sentence, she passed each boy their own personal decks while keeping her own in her hands.

Martha smiled. "Well I'll leave you guys alone so you can pick your monsters." Martha got up from the table and headed towards the kitchen while the five impassioned children starting searching through their decks looking for their favorite card.


	3. Decking Out

**Halloween in Satellite**

**Part 3**

"Does everyone have their monster chosen?" asked Yusei.

"Yep." Responded Jack.

"You bet!" answered Lysander.

"Not yet. Need more time." Stated Crow.

"Seriously Crow?" said an annoyed Jack, "We've been looking at our cards for two hours now. Just choose one!"

"I'm not going to just choose one. If I just choose one, then it won't really be my favorite card."

"Shouldn't all the cards be our favorite cards?" Lysander questioned.

"True." Responded Yusei.

"I agree with crow and Lysander. Give me a few more minutes pretty please." Said a focused Dana.

"The more time we wait on you guys, we won't have anytime time to get all the materials we need as well as have enough time to make all the costumes." Said Jack with an even more annoyance and less patience in voice than before.

"Alright! I got mine." Dana shouted.

"That makes two!" said Crow.

"Finally" said Jack under his breath.

"Since were all done" Yusei started "who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first!" yelled Jack.

"Then me!" Shouted Crow.

"I'll go next then." said Yusei.

"I'm after Yusei." said Lysander.

"That makes me last then." Dana stated with some sadness in her voice. Crow might have been than everyone else and not as bright but Dana was always picked last or picked to go last for everything.

"Jack you're up."

"I chose my 'Mad Archfiend'." Jack said proudly. Jack decks was made up of fiend, rock, and dragons with a few warrior monsters as well. The attribute of his deck is dark as well as the main style of dueling was more offense than defense unlike Yusei's. His moves were fast causing all his damage to be dealt out fast as well. The monsters he has all have very high attack points instead of defense points causing him some trouble on piercing defense shattering monsters. His deck name is called 'Burns by Power'.

"Interesting choice Jack. Dana if you don't mind that down" asked Lysander. Dana went back to scribbling.

"Alright Crow your next." Yusei said.

"ALRIGHT! I chose my 'Blackwing- Bora the Spear'." Crow responded having everyone to hear the happiness in his voice. Unlike jack's deck, crow's deck was built on winged beast monsters, which are called 'Blackwing', which relied on teamwork whether than just pure power from higher level monsters. His deck also allowed him to be able to special summon more monsters onto his field as well as being able to use their effects to help other 'Blackwing' monsters. His beast were mostly dark types. His deck name is called 'Blackwing's Assault'.

"Well Crow" Dana started as she wrote down Crow's costume, "You already have the hair color of Bora the Spear so that part of the costume is done."

"You know what they say," Crow said will the same happiness in his voice, "'Birds of a Feather flock Together'." That was Crow's personally catchphrase for just about anything.

Dana giggled.

"It's my turn. I chose my 'Speed Warrior'." Yusei said with a small grin on his face. Yusei's deck was a lot of like crows, with team work in that respect, as well as being extremely defensive. His deck was built up of lower level monsters as well as a lot of his cards being turner monsters. Since his deck does have many turner monsters in it, he's able to summon multiple 'Synchro' summons throughout all of his duels. His deck involves mostly machine and warrior types as well as these monsters having different attribute types. He duels with mostly "junk" cards. His deck is usually called 'Junk '.

"That's a nice idea. Speed warrior isn't a bad choice at all." Crow commented.

"For my pick, I chose my 'Fabled Raven'." Said Lysander. Lysander's deck was built up of light attributed monsters which rely heavy on being discarded to active their effects. His deck has mostly lower attack and defense power as well as it mostly having level three and lower monsters but has a few higher level monsters in his deck than Yusei's did. His deck was made of Fiend and Beast monsters. His deck is called 'Fabled Story'.

"I think you could have picked something a little more gruesome Lysander like 'Fabled Dianaira'." Jack said unimpressed with his friends pick.

"Yes but then I wouldn't have time to do all five costumes in time for Halloween because of the work I need to do for Dianaira."

"Oh…" jack said feeling a little stupid.

"Last but not least, Dawn." Said Yusei smiling at his younger sister.

Dana took a deep breath before saying her monster. She knew the guys would bug her about her choice of monster based on her personality and the look of the monster (even though the monster was rather pretty).

"I chose 'Dark Valkyria'." Said Dana a little bit hesitantly. Dana dueled with "Gemini" monsters. These monster are very diverse in not only attribute but also monster types. Gemini monsters are treated as normal monsters with no effects until they are "Gemini Summoned" again. Since they aren't able to get their effects right away, this allows the cards to use spell and trap cards that only have an effect on normal monsters. Gemini's are made for field swarming but because they can't use their effect until there Gemini Summoned, it can take forever to swarm a field. Not only that, her deck was built on strategy, discarding cards, drawing cards, special summoning and destroying cards as well using a lot of equip spells. Gemini monsters are treated as normal monsters with no effects until they are "Gemini Summoned" again. Also, Gemini monsters are used in other decks as well just depending on the type and attribute of your deck. Her deck is called 'Access Geminied'.

The room was silent.

All the guys were glued to Dana and the card in her hand. It went on like this for five minutes until Yusei finally spoke up.

"Dana, why did you choice 'Dark Valkyria'?"

"Yeah," chimed in Crow, "'Lucky Pied Piper' seems like a better choice for you."

"Or Blazewing Butterfly." Jack also chimed in.

"Ana, you're sweeter than molasses. Piper and Blazewing seemed like a better fit for your personality." Said Lysander in a somewhat confessed tone.

"I choose this card because it's the first card I ever got. I'll always remember this card until I die. This card and deck has helped me reach others like you four do and even allowed me to connect with people my age as well. Plus Valkyria is pretty just like me." Dana finished with her huge smile and big pink eyes.

Jack smiled at his sister. "Dana" he started, "Valkyria is a fine choose for you."

"I agree with Jack." Crow said, "And if I agree with Jack, you know that something is really spacklecular!"

"I think you mean to say 'spectacular'." Yusei said laughing.

"Well Ana, you're a little inspiring flower aren't you?" Lysander said smiling before cutting back to business, "Now that our costumes are settled, know we must go and find the materials and we can start on the costume building/making. Plan?"

"Plan!" the other four eager duelist said in unison.


	4. Halloween Night

"Are you guys excited that tomorrow night is Halloween?" Martha asked Yusei, Crow, Jack and Dana as she tucked each into their beds. Martha's house was very big that it even had a doctor's office for her Dr. Schmidt to do medicine and perform surgeries for the people of Satellite. Her house had two floors as well as over ten bedrooms with multiple beds in them where most of the orphaned children would sleep as well the children Martha watched. The guys and Dana just so happened to share the same room.

"I know I am Martha! All the candy and sweets we could can get from this, I can't wait till tomorrow night!" responded Crow who was practically jumping out of his bed with excitement and anticipation for Halloween.

"Well Martha," Jack started, "I'm excited for how awesome my costume looks. I worked really hard on it for the past two weeks."

"You do know you weren't the only one who worked on your costume right Jack?" Dana asked her blond brother. She never liked her brother's egocentricity at times.

"Oh Dana, don't be absurd," Jack said looking his sister straight into her pink eyes with his violet eyes from across the room, "You know I wouldn't have gotten finished without having Lysander design and sew together the outfit."

Three pillows hit Jack in the face causing a roar of laughter as Jack fell out the bed.

"Alright, alright enough you four." Martha said trying to hide her laughter and picking up the pillows that hit Jack. "I know you all worked so hard on these costumes and I can't wait to see them tomorrow night."

"Martha what are going to dress up as this year?" asked Yusei.

"I haven't decided yet."

"But Martha, Halloweens tomorrow. What were you doing all this time when you could have been making your outfit?" Crow asked her while she tucked him back into bed again.

"I was taking care of you kids. Don't worry crow, I have a costume in mind." She reassured him.

"What costume do you have in mind Martha?" Dana asked as Martha moved to the left to tuck her in.

"Don't worry your pretty little heads. You will see it tomorrow."

"Promise Martha?" Yusei asked.

"Yes I promise." She said as she walked over one last time to each bed making sure they were all tucked in as well as giving them kisses on their small foreheads.

"Good night you guys. Have good dreams and see you in the morning." She said as she was closing the door behind her.

"Good night Martha." The friends said at the same time.

A few minutes passed before Dana spoke up.

"You guys sleep?" she asked in a whisper.

"No." said both Crow and Yusei in a whisper as well.

"I was before you started talking." Jack answered with some edge in his voice.

"Jack, no one can fall asleep in three minutes." Crow retorted.

"Sorry Jackie," Dana said while looking up at the ceiling.

"What's up Dana?" Crow said while turning over to face his sister.

"Are you guys happy with your costume choices and how they came out?"

"Sure. Speed warrior looks pretty cool." Yusei responded, "Looks almost as good as it does on the card."

"Bora the spear is rocking!" Crow shouted causing three semi loud 'Shhhs' to fill the room. "Sorry. I can go around and say 'no need to fear, Blackwing- Bora the Spear is here'."

"Crow, I'm going to guess you thought about that saying multiple times during this whole Halloween ordeal haven't you?" Jack questioned sitting up to look at his orange haired brother.

"Maybe…."

"I think Dark Valkyria came out bet'r than I expected." Dana admitted as her eye slowly started to close. "It's just that maybe no one will know one will know who I am since Gemini monsters aren't really used in dueling much. Like it's only me who duels with these cards."

"Dana don't worry about it. If anyone has questions or picks on any of you, I'll show them my mad Blackwing skills that I've been working on for my costume." Crow reassured her with his big smile.

"Crow you're a pipsqueak. You're shorter than most of the children who are younger than you like Dana." Jack commented.

"We all can't be giant beanstalks Jack." Crow retorted.

"Anyways," Yusei said trying to get the other boys attention off of squabbling, "tomorrow night and our costumes should go fine as long as no one gets into any trouble." He finished as his last words were directed towards Crow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Crow asked a little hurt looking from the comment.

"It's no secret Crow that you somehow end up finding trouble or trouble finding you." Jack answered why he started readjusting himself into a better sleeping position.

"Dana, do you think I go looking for trouble?" he asked his sister. No answer.

"Dana didn't you hear me?" he said again. Still no answer.

"Dana!" Crow shouted this time. Just like before, no answer.

After the third time, Crow got up from his bed and moved over to his left a few feet to see what Dana was doing. It surprised him that she, of the four of them, was asleep.

"Well clip my wings and call me Dorothy. Dana is sleeping."

"Dorothy. That's what we all should be doing." Jack said as he finally found a good position to lay in. "Let's follow her lead and go to sleep already. Good night gentlemen."

"Fine, good night." Crow said defeatedley as he crawled back into bed.

"Good night you guys." Yusei said while closing his eyes.

Moments later, all of them were asleep.

Later on the next night, the guys (including Lysander) and Dana were jumping with joy at the anticipation of just being moments away from putting on their costumes and running into the night for their fun to finally begin. Martha said that the five of them could put on their costumes at six forty-five and can go out trick or treating. The time was six forty.

"JUST FIVE MORE MINTUES!" Crow yelled at the top of his lungs holding his costume in his hand why he and the others were sitting at the dining room table looking at the clock.

"Calm down Crow," Dana said, "You're going to lose all your energy before we even start. Also, stop yelling please."

"She's right. You and Dana really wanted to go trick or treating and I promise on all the things I own that I'll keep you from sleeping on this little escerad of ours." Jack chimed in.

"Escapade." Dana corrected.

"Whatever."

"How many kids do you think will be out trick or treating tonight?" Lysander questioned.

"Probably not as much as year." Yusei answered as the clock hit six forty-three.

"TWO MORE MINUTES!" Crow yelled.

"CROW!" the others yelled back.

"Sorry. I just can't help it. I'm so excited to have my first Halloween ever. I could never forget this moment."

"Crow, you have a tendency to forget stuff." Yusei reminded him.

"Do not. That's Jack with the short memory space."

"Really Crow? Do you want to go right n…." Before Jack could finish the clock stroke six forty-five. All the kids around him dispersed.

"Now." Jack finished even though no one heard him. "This is going to be a long night." He said why he got up and headed to the bathroom to change.

After about five minutes, the first person from the group to come out in their costume was Crow. He had large dark blue wings the size of one if his arms with half of his other arm attached to it wrapped around his waist with some string. The wings were shaped like a bats. He had about six or seven thin yellow scarfs hanging from his neck as well as four smaller orange colored scarfs attached to his other scarfs that were over his bark blue "feathered" shirt and attached to his hair. He also had a big tail the size of his small seven year old body. His spear was made out of a cardboard box and painted a dark grey with grey stripes around the whole spear (except the handle), which happened to look like Bora's actual spear. His beak was also made out of cardboard and it was painted a dark yellowish green (sort of olive color). All his "feathers" were made out of fake leaves that the gang found at the junk yard and they painted them a dark blue. His wings had leaves as well and the shape if the wings were made out of cardboard.

Following Crow, came Lysander. Since Lysander's skin was already pale, he didn't really need to paint or brush his skin with makeup for Raven's skin tone. He had black "wings" that were painted red at the tips of them like Dana's hair. The wings were also on his hand me down boots he found and in his forearms with "feathers" attached on the arm part that were also the same colors as his back wings. The shape of his wings were "C" shaped but more of a stretched out "C" than normal. The wings on his boots, back and arms were in sets of three "C's". His nails were painted red and so was the eye holes of his mask. His mask was made of an old black leather shirt he found in the junk yard with a design going up his head from his forehead. He used the rest of the leather shirt as his shirt for the rest of the costume. he drew his skull with little feathers on both sides out of paper and pasted it to his shirt along with grey lines on the side of the feathers going downwards and his little "spikes" on his waist. He found an old black long shaw as well as used it as the drape in front of Raven. He found two of the same lamp shades and cut them in half as he could get them to add for his shoulder pads. He found a yellow necklace to attach under the shades like Raven has it showing. His wings, like crows, were made of cardboard as well.

Yusei came out next. His face was covered in an old gas mask and attached a tube to the mouth piece that connected to the middle of his chest plate. The gas mask was surrounded around cardboard that was painted a light silver color. His mask, around the neck area, was also connected to a brown turtleneck that was visible at his neck, arms and legs (he found brown pants). His chest plate was the middle of two silver jackets sewn together. The lower part of his chest, below the chest plate, was middle of two grey jackets sewn together as well. His gloves were a grey color to match Warrior's hands. His shoulder pads, wrist pads, leg pads and the circle part of his shoes were too painted a light silver color too. His pads were made out of cardboard (surprising) and his shoes he found were grey as well to match Warriors shoes too.

Even though he was the last one to get dressed, Jack was the fourth person out. He had found a creamy tan color of makeup and applied it to his face and arms to get the tan color of Archfiend. His pants were a caramel color that looked like pants back from them 80's, Martha stated during costume construction, with small thin black lines going down vertically. Attached at his waist was the bottom half of a suits tail, which just so happened to be, sewed to his pants. Since his hair was blond, the gang found him red dusting feathers to match Archfiend's hair. On his shoulders was football shoulder pads he found from his scavenging. He also used the collar part to hold four sticks around his neck that went up to his red "wig". Attached to his shoulder pads were two fake dinosaur skulls. Since he only needed the top half, he the bottom part of the skulls for the teeth of his stomach. He had an old hand me down creamy tan colored shirt he wore under his costume that had the teeth on the bottom half of the shirt. In the middle of the teeth, Lysander painted him a skull since they couldn't find one in all the trash (plus even if they did find one, they wouldn't be able to put it on Jack since Archfiends stomach is in half with the skull in it. Martha wouldn't have approved of cutting Jack in half). Around his wrist wear two long red halves of a shirt he was given.

Lastly, Dana came out following her brothers. Her face, legs and arms were coated in a very light violet color makeup that Martha had and some of it they found to match Valkyria's skin tone. On her head she wore a small circle/oval helmet that had three long scrapes of metal she placed on both side of the helmet with a bigger piece of metal in front of the helmet in a diamond shape (painted blue and had a smaller green diamond in the middle of a yellow circle painted on the newly painted blue paint). Attached to the points of the metal on the helmet, was half of an orange ball that she placed on the other side of the helmet. She wore a semi long dark purple dress she found at the junk yard under her armor light blue armor. The bottom of her dress was sewed over with a long black shirt that she cut off the sides and collar too and also put slits at the bottom too as the outwards of the shirt was starting to point up like an arrow head. Since none of the guys wanted the metal they found (not even Lysander, who needed it for his wings, or Yusei, who needed it for his armored suit, wanted it), they made it all go towards her armor. They painted it blue with a yellow outline with a necklace hanging from her neck for her chest plate. On the top part of her black shirt "skirt" was more metal but in a sword shape with open slits exposing the purple at her hips and stomach. In the middle, just a little bit above her metal armor, was a piece of metal coming around her waist with a yellow diamond being painted in the middle of it like the bottom part of her armor. She, like Lysander, had found lamp shades to use as shoulder pads and they shaped them and cut them to look more like the monsters pads as well as using the rest of the blue paint they had for the two big gems on her pads. Her wings, like Crow's and Lysander's, were made out of cardboard (a lot of the cardboard they found was just lying around in the junk yard and the alley ways) and were shaped into big scythes with the blade looking parts of it being bigger to match the Valkyria's. At the top of the wings, the gang painted gems onto it since they couldn't find any more orange balls (the balls they found were mostly blue and red). She had found gloves for her hands (which they painted a small orange circle on near the ends on both sides) and wore black hand me down boots in the trash for her shoes.

"After all the construction is done, we look pretty much like our duel monster cards." Lysander said looking over the other's costumes with proud.

"I like Crow's spear and tail." Dana stated.

"Thanks Dan." Crow replied with a smile but then frowned.

"What's wrong Crow?" Yusei asked his brother's noticing his facial expression through his helmet.

"I'm jealous of Jack's pants."

"Don't be jealous Crow." Jack reassured him. "You should be happy that you at least have wings. I don't have any monsters with wings like you guys do."

"Well these are heavy even though they are made out of cardboard." Lysander commented.

"My costume is heavy." Dana somewhat complained.

"Duh, it would be because of all the metal we used for the armor." Yusei replied. "That's why I didn't want it."

"To be honest," Lysander started, "That's why I didn't take the metal either."

"Great. Give the little girl heavy armor. Way to go guys." Dana said with sarcasm.

Just then, Martha walked into the dining room in a black robe and black hat as well as a broomstick in her hand.

"Hi Martha." The children said as they smiled at the older lady.

"Martha you're a witch!" Crow exclaimed.

"How did you figure that out Crow?" Jack asked with sarcasm.

"Hey you guys and yes Crow I'm a witch." She said cheerfully as she inspected the finished costumes. "Your costumes look beautiful!"

"Thank you Martha. Any last things you want to tell us before we leave?" Lysander asked.

"Remember, most of the children that go trick-or-treating at the houses at the bottom of the cliff where the old abandoned building is." Martha told them.

"Martha, there's many cliffs with abandon buildings." Dana stated.

"This building has the roof missing as well as parts of the walls near the top of the building that has been demolished." Martha explained further.

"I know that building!" Crow exclaimed. "Dana don't you remember? We went up there once before to look at the city instead of going to one of the cliffs that is very close down to the crashing water near the bottom."

"Oh really?" Martha questioned him and the others with her eyes.

"Well look at the time Martha," Yusei said as he was pushing everyone near the back door through the kitchen, "We better good going before we miss out on all the good candy that's being given away at the place we never been to before. See you later Martha!"

Martha laughed. "Bye you guys. Be back at ten."

"Yes Martha." They all said.

"That was close." Jack said. "We could have gotten in trouble for visiting that building without Martha's permission thanks to big mouth here." He finished as he hit Crow in the arm.

"Owww. I was just trying to remind Dana of the place was all." Crow responded as he rubbed his arm.

"Thanks Crow." Dana said as she tried hugging him but it ended up in a fail do to their costumes being in the way.

"Well everyone, let's get going!" Lysander said with excitement. The five children walked into the direction of the houses and building.

The next three hours, for the five children went surprising well since this was their first Halloween that they ever went trick-or-treating. They met and trick-or-treated with some of their other friends that they knew in their district as well as others from other districts. Their bags, which were pillow cases, were starting to get heavier as it filled to the top. When the bags couldn't hold anymore candy, they decided to go back to Martha's house.

When they got back to Martha's house they went to their playhouse to trade candy.

"Crow I'll trade you my bubble gum for those jellybeans you have there." Jack said as he started picking out all the gum he had ready for the trade.

"You have a deal jack." The orange haired boy responded while he himself was chewing on bubble gum. Crow loved food and even though bubble gum or gum in general wasn't food, he loved chewing it so he can make and pop bubbles with it.

"Ana, what are you doing?" Lysander asked while he popped some chocolate into his mouth and noticed Dana fidgeting with her costume.

"I'm trying to take it off! It's still heavy even though I'm sitting done." She responded frustratedly as her attempts to pull of the costume were failing.

"Here let me help you." Yusei, who was sitting next to the six year old, said as he tried not to get hit by the wings that she was furiously shaking to get off.

"Next year I'm going as 'Featherizer' or 'Gemini Summoner' since they don't involve wings or metal armor." Dana said as Yusei helped her out of the costume.

"Donnie, you do know Summoner's mask and part of his coat is metal right?" Jack stated as he color coated his jelly beans.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Just trying to help a sister out." Jack said causing a roar of laughter to erupt throughout the playhouse.

"Guys, it's time to come inside." Martha said as she opened up the playhouse door. "Lysander, Dr. Schmidt went and talked to your father when you guys left, your father said you can spend the night."

"That means we can still trade….OWWWW!" crow shouted. "Stop hitting me!"

"Maybe you should think before you talk and I wouldn't have to hit you!"

"All I said was that means we can still trade….OWW! Stop it!"

"Then stop talking you lit'l pipsqueak! Your mouth is the reason why you keep getting in hit and in trouble!"

"Crow, Jack enough. You all go in the house now." Martha said sternly.

"Yes Martha." Crow and Jack said as they walked towards the house.

"Leave you candy on the table as well." She shouted at them.

An 'oww' could be heard from the distance.

"Hurry up you three. It's fast your bedtime. And leave your candy on the table as well." Martha said as she walked towards the house as well.

"Yes Martha." The last three children said in unison.

"Well let's go then. I don't want to face Martha's wrath." Yusei said as he and Lysander started out of the playhouse.

"Ana you coming?" Lysander asked the light caramel and strawberry highlighted tipped hair girl.

"Yeah, I'll be inside in a minute." She responded.

"Alright see you inside." Yusei said.

"See you guys soon."

After she heard the sounds of footsteps disperse, Dana went to the window and stared deeply up at the moon before heading inside with the others.


End file.
